Finn and Jake Meets - The Transformers
by RevvEmUp
Summary: As the Gum War ended before it began, GOLB rises from between dimensions as a result of Betty summoning him. As everyone fought the deity, unexpected help arrives from the stars.
1. Chapter 1

Above Earth, a green alien spacecraft floated within the planet's orbit. "Cosmos to Optimus Prime, I am picking up high readings of a space-time anomaly on Earth." the spacecraft transmitted. "Remain posted on the anomaly. We will deploy soon." a voice transmitted back. On the ground, the two forces of the Candy Kingdom and Gumbaldia rejoice upon the dissolution between the two kingdoms' rivalry. "So… I guess everyone's just going home, huh?" "Eeyup." Lumpy Space Princess and Jake talked as Banana Guards return to their encampment.

Just then, a portal in the sky opens and a flaming projectile emerges from it, crash-landing behind Finn, who was next to Princess Bubblegum as she talked to Aunt Lolly. The fire dissipates, revealing the Martian King Man, wearing a top hat, black robes, and a necklace made of tiny skulls. "We donked up for real." he said before passing out. The portal widens above the Gumbaldia forces, and from it a gigantic red creature with a geometrical head with four yellow eyes emerges. "Jake, what am I looking at?" Finn wondered in worry.

"Uhh… we saved the day. So maybe that big baby there's giving us presents for a good job?" Jake suggested. A dark cloud follows from the portal and covers the sky in darkness to the terror of everyone. "Bonnie! What did you do?" Marceline asked Princess Bubblegum as she floated over to her. "It wasn't me!" Princess Bubblegum denied. The creature opens its mouth and gaseous arms emerge, covering the cake soldiers and fusing them into a giant monster comprised of their terrified faces.

"Don't let it touch you!" Lolly warned the remaining soldiers. The monster grabs three and adds them to its mass. "No, I'm a loner!" one soldier pleaded. "Peebs, this is the worst thing ever! If someone doesn't stop this it could be the end of Ooo!" Marceline said worriedly. "You're right, Marceline. I gotta do something!" Princess Bubblegum agreed before running towards a boulder with a flat surface. "Banana Guards! Obey my commands! Flee for your lives! If you fight, the demon will just add you to its mass!" Princess Bubblegum commanded to the Banana Guards.

"Can we flee in panic?" one guard wondered. "Yes!" she responded before the Banana Guards fled. "F.Y.I. Princess, I'm not going anywhere!" Finn said to Princess Bubblegum bravely. "I'm also staying." Jake added as he poked out of Finn's hat. "Thanks, guys." she said in gratitude.

"I'm in too. This is a war I **have** to fight. We all have to." Marceline said as Lady Rainicorn, Huntress Wizard, and Flame Princess fly above them. "Me too. I'll defend down to my last blade." Fern said as he climbed onto the boulder and unsheathed his grass sword. As the creature approached them, a horizontal green portal opens in the sky above the heroes and what appears to a flying red aircraft carrier emerges. "What's that?!" Finn wondered. On the cliffs, more green portals opens and armies of tall green robots and jets emerges and marches orderly to the edge.

Cannons on their chests pop out and fire missiles at the creature, only for it to swipe them away. They slide down the cliff and more robots, different from the first wave, emerge from the portals. With arm-guns, they fire repeating lasers at the creature as the heroes watch. "Gumball Guardians!" Princess Bubblegum called out to her own giant robots. "Yes mom?" a Gumball Guardian acknowledged. "Assist the other robots and stop that monster!" she commanded, pointing to the creature as it flings the robots around.

"Okay." they said as walk over to the monster, towering over the smaller green robots. From the cliffs, a blue-and-red semi-truck with a trailer in tow and a yellow muscle car emerge from a portal further away from the canyon. The semi-truck shifts its chassis into metal plating before forming into the shape of a robot while the yellow car forms itself into a slightly shorter robot. "What's that thing there?" the yellow robot wondered with a voice resembling a young man as he pointed to GOLB. "According to Martian mythology, it is a deity of destruction, akin to Unicron, called GOLB. If we are able to defeat Unicron, we can defeat GOLB." the blue robot explained in a deep voice, gruff voice like that of an old man.

The trailer splits in two and its contents reveal to be an armoury with a circular arch with weapons. The blue robot walks underneath the arch and the armoury folds onto him, forming wings and jet engines. "Bumblebee, lead the ground troops while I lead air troops." the blue robot instructed to the yellow robot before flying towards GOLB as a squadron of jets follow him. Behind the yellow robot, three green portals open and from them, a yellow Formula car, a green stock car, and a blue stock car emerge before transforming into robots. "Where's tha ac… what in the world is that thing?!" the Formula robot wondered with an English accent.

"Basically Martian Unicron. Follow me." the yellow robot said before turning back into a car and driving off the cliff. The three robots transform into their vehicle forms and follow. As the two Gumball Guardians and the robot army fight the creature The Cake robot approaches and fires a laser from its candle at the creature's posterior, gaining its attention. Nearby Finn tries to wake Normal Man. "Norman Man, come on! Wake up!" Finn yelled.

Normal Man wakes up and sees Ice King staring at the blue robot flying around and opening fire at GOLB to no effect. "That robot looks familiar…" Ice King pondered at the sight of the robot. We flash back to Simon Petrikov's past, when he started out as an archaeologist in the tundra of the Arctic. He was riding on a snowmobile with another man driving when he faintly spotted an object embedded in the snow. "Spike, pull over! I think I saw something." he commanded to the driver.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

They stop for Simon to runs towards the object and wipe the snow off, revealing what appears to be a bumpy silver ball of metal covered in ice. "What's this doing here?" he wondered as he lifted it in front of his goggled face. "Petrikov, we gotta get back to the station!" Spike yelled to Simon. He mounts the snowmobile and drives off as faint yellow lights dot the surface of the ball. Later at an outpost, Simon and Spike enter the facility garage where they park the snowmobile.

Spike removes his coat and goggles revealing a man with a military crewcut and stubble nearing his middle-ages. "So, what's that you got there?" Spike asked. "I'm not sure. I'm gonna take it to the lab and analyse it." Simon said as he walked towards a door. He enters the lab and places the heavy ball on a metal table to thaw. He notices a semi-spherical hole in the ball where a bump would be.

"That's strange…" he commented as he felt the inside of the hole with his finger. The ball suddenly falls apart into small metal spheres the size of the bumps and rolls around the table. "Uhh…" he said in dull surprise with his mouth agape. The balls stop in place for a few seconds before turning into small beetle-like robots. "Oh no!" Simon exclaimed.

The robots start eating the metal table before scattering across the lab eating computers, microscopes, and other metallic items. He runs out of the lab to find more small robots in the hallway. "Spike!" he yelled. Spike runs into the hallway from a corner and swats the robots with a wooden baseball bat. "Petrikov, what happened?!" he asked stressfully.

"It looks like they're small transformers and are eating anything metal." Simon explained. "Figured the metal part. Things ate through the bat my uncle gave me, so I had to use the bat my dad gave me." Spike said. They run to the garage where they find a black robot about 9 feet tall hopping on one foot with the other covered in the smaller robots. "Spike, help me!" the robot called out. "Why is there a Transformer here?" Simon wondered in surprise.

"Hang on, Backfire!" Spike yelled as he charged towards his foot. Spike swats the small robots from the larger robot's foot, revealing exposed circuitry, before stomping on them. "I knew it was a bad idea bringing that thing here!" the robot exclaimed as he pointed to Simon. "Are you an Autobot?" Simon asked the robot. "If I were a 'Con you'd be blasted to bits right now. Heck, if I were a con none of us would be here!" the robot said angrily.

"Backfire, you know what these things are?" Spike asked. "Scraplets. They're like termites but for metal. Unfortunately Cybertronians are made of metal so they're less like pests and more like an epidemic." Backfire explained. "What can we do to stop them?" Simon asked. "I can only assume that they were disposed here in the Arctic a long time ago. They're only weakness is cold, hence their presence here. I say we blow this pop stand, literally. We blow up the outpost and run as far away as possible." Backfire suggested. "For five minutes, can you not suggest a plan involving explosions?!" Spike scolded.

"Optimus Prime to Backfire. Optimus Prime to Backfire. Do you read me?" a voice emanating from Backfire's wrist called out. Backfire presses a button on his wrist that projects a hologram of a face of a blue robot with what appear to be some form of antennae on both sides of its helmet-like head. "Backfire to Optimus Prime. What is it?" Backfire asked. "Spike, how long has he been here?" Simon asked. "He just got here, actually. I called him for help." Spike answered.

"Do you wish for assistance?" the other robot asked. "Very much. We have a scraplet problem here." Backfire answered. "I am on my way." the other robot said before cutting off communications. "That was Optimus Prime, the Autobot leader. Do you know him personally?" Simon asked Backfire. "Well, because of my connection with Spike, and his connection with his cousin Sam, who met Optimus as a friend… not really. I'm just a soldier." Backfire answered.

From outside, they hear a truck horn and open the garage door to find a blue-and-red robot standing around 30 feet tall. "Y-y-you're Optimus Prime!" Simon said nervously as he ran outside with his coat. "Are you Simon Petrikov? I have heard about you from Professor Susan Hoffman. You and Spike must evacuate immediately. We can handle this." Optimus said as he crouched on one knee. "Alright, sir." Simon saluted nervously before leaving on a snowmobile with Spike. As they drove away, a green S.U.V. emerges from a green portal on the ground and transforms into a robot before conversing with Optimus Prime as Simon looks back.

In the present, Normal Man face plants in front of him for Ice King to ask "What's up?" as he turned to him just as Finn and Jake arrive. "How do I stop this?" Finn asked Normal Man before being pushed away and. "You are the only one who can stop this!" Normal Man said to Ice King before squishing his cheeks. "Betty's up there trying to harness the power of GOLB!" Normal Man continued as he turned Ice King towards GOLB, who is being shot at by the jets and Optimus Prime. Betty and Maja materialise in front of GOLB's face while in a trance on a magic carpet.

"Fall back! There's a human and a wizard near GOLB!" Optimus Prime commanded to the jets. They cease fire and retreat to the cliffs. "We have to snap her out of that trance and banish GOLB or we're all doomed! If anyone can do it, it's you." Normal Man continued. "Sounds great! Imma save the world!" Ice King exclaimed before flying away as Finn and Normal Man grab on.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

The lone Gumball Guardian and The Cake pin down the creature as the smaller robots shoot lasers from their arms. "We got him." Princess Bubblegum said in relief from afar. The yellow robot climbs onto the creature's face and drops a glowing red device into its mouth before jumping off. "Fire in the piehole!" he cried. All robots step back as the creature's chest swells and glows before exploding into blue flesh with its tongue flying into the Gumball Guardian's face, knocking it down in front of Princess Bubblegum.

"Help me, mom. I'm dirty nasty…" he said before mutating into a monstrous version of itself. "Princess, we came back to help!" a Banana Guard said as he and four others walk near the Gumball Guardian's hand before being grabbed by its tentacles. "Ah! Princess, help!" the Banana Guard pleaded as he was absorbed into the creature. "Ah!" Princess Bubblegum yelled as she shot jellybeans from her palm at the creature. The jellybeans do nothing as it regurgitates owls into the sky.

"Grimlock!" the yellow robot yelled over his comm. The Gumball Guardian creature turns around roars at the robot, only for it to be tackled by a giant spiky grey robot matching its height. "Yeah!" the yellow robot celebrated, throwing his fists in the air. The grey robot throws the creature in the direction of The Cake and starts shifting its body into that of a mechanical dinosaur. It lets out a roar into the sky, simultaneously breathing fire as a show of power.

"Sweet robot!" Flame Princess commented as she floated in the sky. "Who are you? Why did you come here?" Princess Bubblegum asked the yellow robot. "Lieutenant Bumblebee of the Autobots, and the dinosaur robot behind me is Grimlock. We're here to bring aid to the suckers who summoned this GOLB. The ship above you is the Cybertron Star Ship Broadside, or Broadside for short. Hi, Broadside!" Bumblebee explained before waving to the spaceship, still floating in the sky. "We appreciate the help… monster behind you!" Princess Bubblegum warned as she pointed to the blue creature reforming behind Bumblebee. He turns around but is knocked to pieces as the creature kicks him.

His head lands on the rock in front of Princess Bubblegum, seemingly inactive as his eyes stopped glowing. "Bumblebee!" she cried out. "Huh! What?!" he yelled as his head came back to life. "Don't worry about me! I'll be fine in no time." he reassured Princess Bubblegum as Grimlock charges into the blue monster. Bumblebee's head turns around and with two small wheels under his head, rolls off the rock and his body parts pull themselves magnetically towards his head as he grappled onto the Gumball Guardian with a hook from his mouth while it was fighting Flame Princess.

"Burn, burn, burn!" Flame Princess yelled as she fired a stream of flame at the Gumball Guardian's head to no effect. As Bumblebee swung towards the Gumball Guardian, he posed as if he was kicking, and did so right in the Gumball Guardian's eye. "Thanks robot guy!" Flame Princess said as she gave Bumblebee thumbs up as he stood on the Gumball Guardian's head. "'Name's Bumblebee, like the insect. Don't wear it out." he replied. The Gumball Guardian stood up abruptly, causing Bumblebee to fall down before slapping Flame Princess into the side of a cliff.

Marceline takes notice at the creature attempting to grab Flame Princess from the cliff and flies towards its eye to pull glowing goo from it in anger. The Cake and Grimlock in T-rex form are pushed back by the blue creature in front of the Gumball Guardian and are pinned down. Grimlock transforms into robot mode, but the blue creature lifts him up and throws him towards Optimus Prime and a squadron of jets flying towards GOLB. Grimlock crashes into three jets and takes out Optimus Prime's right wing before both come crashing down. "It's headed this way!" Princess Bubblegum observed as the creature walks towards them.

"I'll take down this beast, Fern's way!" Fern said before extending his bladed arm towards the creature's shoulder. He leaves a large gash in the creature, causing it to roar in pain. The creature swipes Fern away and looks down at Princess Bubblegum for her to fall backwards in fear. "No, no, no! No!" she cried before being crushed by the creature's giant paw as Marceline dug into the Gumball Guardian's eye.

"Bonnie!" Marceline cried out as she saw the creature crushing Princess Bubblegum. Her entire body glows red before a dark cloud engulf her and transforms her into a giant horned quadrupedal cloud creature with her face. She let out a roar before running off as the red, blue, and green robots fell out of the sky and crash landed onto the Gumball Guardian's head before it was tackled by The Cake. Marceline charges into the blue creature as Princess Bubblegum revealed to be alive under a pink force field. Marceline pushed the beast on its back before pummelling it into, quite literally, a pulp.

"Thanks." a face on what remains of the creature's front left leg said. Marceline reverted to her humanoid form and floated above the creature's remains while panting with exhaustion. "Marcy?" Princess Bubblegum said as she woke up and looked at Marceline. "You're okay!" Marceline said in relief as she flew to Princess Bubblegum. "My armour has an emergency…" Princess Bubblegum said before being interrupted by Marceline hugging her.

"You scared me…" "What?" "Even when we weren't talking I was so afraid something bad would happen to you and I wouldn't be there to protect you, and… *SIGHS* I don't wanna lose you again." Marceline said as she hugged Princess Bubblegum. "Hey, I'm a tough gum. Nothing never happening to me, never." Princess Bubblegum reassured Marceline. "I know, I'm… girl, you phrase that to weird!" Marceline responded in confusion. "I might have a concussion." Princess Bubblegum joked. They share a tender kiss, right before the ground started shaking.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

"Uh oh." the creature's leg face said worriedly. Bumblebee's head lands near the corpse as the faces take notice. "Ah dang, not again." he bemoaned. The Gumball Guardian pushes The Cake backwards in front of Marceline and Princess Bubblegum before tearing its head as everyone they defeated, including the red, blue and green robots, looked at the two giants walking away from the canyon. "Blaster, two bogeys are headed your way. Prepare yourself." Bumblebee said over the comm as his detached arm crawled towards him.

"Okay Jake, you can do this. You can stop 'em solo!" Jake said to himself as he stretched his legs out of the canyon in pursuit of the creatures. "They'll be talking about this fight for years! And by they I mean BMO and Shelby!" Jake continued as he turned dark blue and grew small wings on his back. He jumps into the air and punches the blue creature with a giant fist. He knocks the creature on its back and binds it with his stretched limbs and yelled "Finn, this is for you!" before being grabbed by the Gumball Guardian and smashed into ground, moulded into the shape of a hand. He crawls out of the hand-shaped hole with a groan of pain as he looked at the monsters continuing to the Tree Fort.

"What's all the ruckus out there?" BMO wondered as he looked out of the kitchen window. "Oh…" he said as he looked at the blue creature staring at BMO through the window. "It's up to BMO to save the da-" BMO said before another giant robot, about the size of Bumblebee, tackles the monster in the face. He was mostly red and had bulky shoulders with car wheels on them, giving them the appearance of speakers. His head looked like a winged helmet with a lifted faceplate of a knight's helmet.

"Blaster's the name, hard beats is my game!" the robot said as the monster thrashed him around. He was joined by two slightly shorter robots, both identical in body type but one coloured blue and the other black. They grabbed onto the creature's two forelegs and fire grappling hooks at each other, causing the creature to trip, sending Blaster flying into the kitchen window, but not before BMO fled further into the house. "Sorry!" the two robots said to Blaster before the creature tears them both away with its tentacles and throws them on top of Blaster. The three robots and BMO look at the blue creature as it looms above them before it sends its claw crashing into the Tree Fort, destroying it.

Jake looks upon the destruction in terror with a brief gasp. He stretched his leg into the middle of the ruins as the giant left. He looks around with his mouth agape before curling into a foetal position and shrinking on top of his and Finn's blue "TIMELESS" clock. "Okay, bud. There's no reason to freak out just because the Tree House is gooone!" he panicked before panting heavily as a shadow casts on top of him. "Ah! BMO?" he said as he looked towards where the shadow was being cast, looking at BMO with crack on his saddened screen.

"Aw no, man. Your little face…" he said before BMO picked him up. "Shh, shh, shh, shh, shh… It's okay, Jake. You always try to protect me and Finn. But sometimes we are going to get hurt. How about today, you let me be the papa?" BMO comforted Jake before singing.

* * *

 _Time is an illusion that helps things make sense_

 _So we are always living in the present tense_

 _It seems unforgiving when a good thing ends_

 _But you and I will always be back then_

 _You and I will always be back then_

 _Singing, will happen, happening, happened_

 _Will happen, happening, happened_

 _And will happen again and again_

 _'_ _Cause you and I will always be back then_

* * *

The blue creature takes notice and returns to the ruins to crush BMO and Jake, but is blocked by an invisible force. It roars in confusion before reaching BMO once more. "You and I will always be back then." BMO sang briefly, for the creature to be repelled.

The creature screeches at BMO. "You better hush up while my baby boy's sleeping!" BMO scolded the monster before Marceline and Princess Bubblegum lands behind him. "Keep singing!" Princess Bubblegum encouraged BMO. "Okay!" BMO responded. They fly towards the creature as Blaster and his two partners emerge from the rubble, slightly dented and crushed.

"I hear music! Eject, Rewind, record!" he commanded to the two robots.

* * *

 _Will happen, happening, happened_

 _Will happen, happening, happened_

 _And will happen again and again_

 _'_ _Cause you and I will always be back then_

* * *

As they flew closer to the monster, it moved away from them as they looped around. "Oh man, he hates music!" Marceline noted. "Ugh, duh! GOLB is discord. It's the harmony. Harmony hurts them." Princess Bubblegum hypothesized. "My music is a weapon!" BMO yelled.

"I've been telling that to my superiors for ten million years!" Blaster yelled to them with his shoulder speakers. "You know Bumblebee?" Marceline asked. "That goober's been supporting me and my craft since he's met me!" Blaster responded. "Do you have a microphone?" Princess Bubblegum asked. They return to the battlefield where everyone resumes fighting the evil owls and the Gumball Guardian.

"Everyone! I need you to harmonize with BMO!" Princess Bubblegum instructed the fighters via a walkie-talkie linked up to Blaster's speakers as she flew above them. "I wrote this for my son, Jake!" BMO added.

* * *

 _If there was some amazing force outside of time_

 _To take us back to where we were_

 _And hang each moment up like pictures on the wall_

 _Inside a billion tiny frames so that we could see it all, all, all_

 _It would look like, will happen, happening, happened_

 _Will happen, happening, happened_

 _And there we are, again and again_

 _'_ _Cause you and I will always be back then_

* * *

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

The two creatures cover their ears in pain as Jake stretched into a funnel and pressed against GOLB's chest. "I don't know if we can kill GOLB with music, P.B." Marceline doubted in worry as everyone continued singing. "We can dang well try!" Blaster responded over the walkie-talkie.

* * *

 _Will happen, happening, happened_

 _Will happen, happening, happened_

 _And there we are, again and again_

 _'Cause you and I will always be back then_

 _'Cause you and I will always be back then_

 _You and I will always be back then_

 _And so, you and I will always be best friends_

* * *

"GOLB's opening!" Jake informed Princess Bubblegum and Marceline of a hole forming on GOLB as he reverted to his default dog form. Marceline drops Princess Bubblegum on the ground in front of GOLB with their friends and allies before flying towards GOLB.

They notice the hole shrinking as fast as it grew. "Slide faster, you ding dongs!" she yelled into the hole as it shrank. As it closed Finn slid onto Jake and Simon crashes into Marceline, causing them to fall down. Jake engulfs Finn and rolls into a ball as Marceline floated safely onto a rock with Simon when Blaster, his partners, and Bumblebee arrive via their van, hatchback, and muscle car vehicle forms before transforming into their robot modes. "Simon!" she said as she recognized Simon.

The ground shook beneath them as the Gumball Guardian stopped chasing the Duke of Nuts, Cinnamon Bun, and Lolly, and turned towards GOLB. The deity crosses its four eyes and emits a ray of energy that disintegrates the Gumball Guardian and the blue creature into nothing. "She did it! Yeah, Betty! Woo!" Finn cheered as he looked at GOLB while Normal Man looks at it with concern. GOLB distorts itself into a more terrifying black-and-white form. "What has she done…?" Normal Man said worriedly.

GOLB extends its hands towards the heroes, but a ribbon wraps around its head before the distortion dissipates, revealing a hybrid of GOLB and Betty, Simon's love. It stares down at them as they stare back in worry. "Aw great, I don't like this guy either!" Slime Princess pointed to GOLB. "No… Betty?" Simon mumbled with a sad tone. "Betty! Betty! Oh my Betty, my princess! Why did you…" Simon said as he ran towards GOLB before breaking into tears for Marceline to comfort him.

"You're back; it's what she wanted more than anything in the world." Marceline said as she hugged Simon. GOLB emits a low humming sound as it looked into the portal above it and flew into it, leaving Ooo. When the portal closed, Ice King's crown dropped from it and landed in front of Gunter. He quacked as he put the crown on his head. "Jump 'im! He's gonna wish to be all space villain!" Jake warned everyone.

"What?" N.E.P.T.R. said in confusion. "He's a big evil alien stuck in a penguin!" Jake reminded. "Oh, I see." N.E.P.T.R. said. Gunter distortedly quacks until he instantly morphs into a being similar to Ice King but with three red gems in the place of his upper face and crown, and bird-like feet while spouting nonsense. "Say, where's Gunter? The child that I love?" the being formerly known as Gunter wondered.

"Oh, nevermind, I think he wished to be Ice King." Jake noted. Out of nowhere, Gunter plays Ice King's drum set. "And for some drums, I guess. That's fine." Jake added. Optimus Prime and Grimlock slides down the face of the hills, damaged, scratched and sparking all over their metal bodies. "Hey Finn, I'm not doing so good." Fern said to Finn weakly as he climbed onto the rock he was standing on.

"Oh no…" Finn said as he knelt down to Fern. "Nah." he said before removing his hat, revealing long blond hair much like Finn's, but with red flowers growing from it. "I wish I could see the treehouse one more time." he continued. "Yeah dude, of course. Let's go there right now." Finn said as he held Fern's hand. "That's okay. Just promise to plant me there." Fern said before being taken away by the wind as blades of grass.

Finn cries as he opens his hand, revealing a large seed in the shape of a sword. Optimus Prime arrives at the scene holding Grimlock's proportionally giant arm over his shoulder. "It's… over…" he said weakly. "Who are you?" Finn asked the giant robot. "A friend." he said as he backed away into a green portal.

"Laters." Bumblebee said to Finn and company as Blaster and his partners walked through the portal before Broadside leaves the atmosphere in a flash. In another part of the canyon, the three other robots lie buried in the ground, dented and scratched. "What dive do you mates wanna go? Swerve's or Maccadam's?" the Formula robot asked the other two. "Maccadam's." they all replied simultaneously. "Nothin' but the good stuff." the blue robot commented with a southern accent.

Later that night at the Tree Fort ruins, Finn and Jake prepare to bury Fern's seed into the ground. "Feel ready?" Jake asked Finn. He places the seed in a small hole and covers it with dirt while smiling. Suddenly, a tree emerges from where Finn buried the seed, one branch having the Finn Sword driven through it. "Woah!" Jake said in awe at the growth.

"Hey, Finn." Princess Bubblegum greeted as she put her hand on his shoulder. Finn screams like a girl before lowering his pitch to not embarrass himself. "Excuse me. Hi, P.B." he said after standing up and facing Princess Bubblegum. "I just wanted to come say, thank you for disobeying my orders this morning. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" she said before kissing Finn on the cheek. "See you tomorrow." Finn responded.

"You're getting tall. Good night." she noted before leaving. "Night, P.B." Jake waved her as she left. They next day, Finn and Jake lied on the grass with blades of grass in their mouths.

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

"I came pretty close to biting it back there. I never would have gotten out of there without your singing. It's amazing how strong our song was." Finn said to Jake. "Music is powerful, man. It speaks to a primal pit in our brains." Jake said as the sky reflected in his eyes. "It makes anyone wanna get up and get their knees going. You gotta get them pumpin', pumpin', pumpin', boompa, boompa, boom." he added as he got up and danced a little, making Finn chuckle. "What do you think, Music Hole?" Finn asked Music Hole, who they were lying in front of. "Jake's right. A good song can wrap people up in a mood, better than any words alone could." Music Hole responded for Finn to nod in agreement.

"Actually, I've been working on a new song myself. It's about a really specific feeling that's hard to describe. Would you like to hear it?" she asked. "Sure." "Yeah." Jake and Finn agreed respectively. She "cleared her throat" before starting to sing.

* * *

Come along with me

And the butterflies and bees

We can wander through the forest

And do so as we please.

Come along with me

To a cliff under a tree

Where we can gaze upon the water

As an everlasting dream.

All of my collections

I'll share them all with you

Maybe by next summer

We won't have changed our tune.

We'll still want to be

With the butterflies and bees

Making up new numbers

And living so merrily.

All of my collections

I'll share them all with you

I'll be here for you always

And always be with you.

Come along with me

And the butterflies and bees

We can wander through the forest

And do so as we please.

Living so merrily.

* * *

"What do you think?" she asked.

"It was beautiful, Music Hole." Finn said. "I think so, too." Jake added. From behind a rock, Optimus Prime and Bumblebee de-cloak themselves from an invisibility device and reveal themselves. "Hey, you're those robots that helped us fight GOLB yesterday. Thanks for that." Jake said to the two Autobots. "You are welcome. My name is Optimus Prime, and my Lieutenant is Bumblebee. We have both heard the song and agree that it's… great." Optimus Prime said.

"You can hear me too?" Music Hole asked. "What does that mean?" Bumblebee asked. "Only people who see the world with pure childlike wonder and those with a deep sense of loss in their hearts can hear me." Music Hole explained. "We have been at war millions of years back and only ended about a few hundred years ago. We've lost many friends and family during that time." Optimus Prime explained. "You're really that old?" Finn asked.

"I'm just under five million years myself, and still young." Bumblebee added. "So why are you here? Watching us with Music Hole?" Finn asked. "It has been a millennium since we have seen a single human. It relieves me to see one after all that time." Optimus Prime said. "There's a whole island of humans southwest of Ooo. I'm not sure they're ready to meet giant robots like you guys. They're still new to the idea of leaving their island." Finn explained. "We shall take a visit, then. In the meantime, take care." Optimus Prime said as he opened a green portal behind him.

He leaves though the portal as does Bumblebee, but turns around before taking a step inside. "Wait, what's down your mouth?" Bumblebee asked Music Hole. "I dunno. Don't jump in to find out." she replied. "Laters, Bumblebee!" Finn waved to Bumblebee. "See ya, later!" Bumblebee replied as he entered the portal before it closed.

"Man, if only I got to see them fight. They look pretty cool." Finn said. "They were pretty cool! There was this other robot that was red and had wings on his head, and when one of the monsters tried to attack the Tree House he jumped onto his head and started punching! And then two of his robot friends jumped on the legs and tangled them together with grappling hooks!" Jake said to Finn. "Man, that sounds awesome!" Finn commented. Later that week, Finn was lying on the beach at sunset as Jake played in the water. "Hey, Finn!" Jake grabbed Finn's attention as he pointed into the horizon.

Finn sat up and saw a fleet of ships; one cargo ship has a giant screen of his mother, Minerva, waving at him. Among the fleet was a battleship painted in grey water camo with a green twin-rotor helicopters flying above it with Optimus Prime standing at the bow of the ship waving at Finn. "Jake, it's Optimus!" Finn pointed out. They make landfall on the beach and start disembarking their ships including Optimus Prime. Among the crowd of humans were two Minervabots escorting a standing screen of Minerva smiling at Finn.

"Mom!" Finn yelled as he ran towards her. He hugs the screen as Minerva tries to do the same, but briefly forgets that she is a digital entity. "Minervabots Twenty-two and Seven, hug my son." Minerva commanded the two Minervabots. As the humans roam the beach, Optimus Prime walks towards Finn and Minerva as the humans look on. "Optimus, you brought them back…" Finn turned to Optimus.

"When the Autobots arrived we were already prepared to set sail. They offered to escort us, so we accepted it." Minerva explained. "There were very few perils during the journey, but we are here in one piece." Optimus Prime added. "Excuse me, mister robot? What do we do now?" a random human among the crowd asked. "We have employed Build Team to assist in the construction of your settlement. They should be arriving shortly." Optimus Prime announced to the humans. "Today marks a new beginning of humanity. With the help of Cybertron and the Autobots, planet Earth will once more flourish with life. We will reunite the fragments of humanity, til' all are one." Optimus continued.

THE END


End file.
